speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
John Scalzi
About the Author Genre / Sub Genre * Science Fiction / Military Writing Style Scalzi's books are known for their humor. His style of writing has been influenced by Robert Heinlein, Orson Scott Card, and Joe Haldeman. Biography John Michael Scalzi II (born May 10, 1969) is an American science fiction author and former president of the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America. He is best known for his Old Man's War series, three novels of which have been nominated for the Hugo Award, and for his blog Whatever, where he has written on a number of topics since 1998. He won the Hugo Award for Best Fan Writer in 2008 based predominantly on that blog, which he has also used for several charity drives. His novel Redshirts won the 2013 Hugo Award for Best Novel. He has written non-fiction books and columns on diverse topics such as finance, video games, films, astronomy, writing and politics, and served as a creative consultant for the TV series Stargate Universe. (read more at: Wikipedia) Series Old Man's War universe * Genre: Science Fiction * Theme: # Old Man's War (2005) # Questions for a Soldier (December 2005) # The Ghost Brigades (February 2006) # The Sagan Diary (February 2007) # The Last Colony (April 2007) # Zoe's Tale (August 2008) # After the Coup (July 2008) # The Human Division (January – April 2013, serialized ebooks; collected, May 2013, Tor Books) # The End of All Things (June 2015, serialized ebooks; collected, August 2015, Tor Books) The Android's Dream universe * Genre: Science Fiction * Theme: # The Android's Dream (October 2006) # Judge Sn Goes Golfing (December 2009, chapbook, Subterranean Press) Lock In universe * Unlocked: An Oral History of Haden's Syndrome (Novella, May 2014) * Lock In (August 2014) * Head On (April 2018) The Interdependency series * The Collapsing Empire (March 2017) * The Consuming Fire (October 2018) * The Last Emperox (April 2020) Other Works Stand-alone novels * Agent to the Stars (available on Scalzi's website in 1999; August 2005, published October 2008) * Fuzzy Nation (May 20112) * Redshirts (June 2012) Novellas * The God Engines (December 2009) * The Dispatcher (October 2016, audiobook, Audible Studios; April 2017, ebook) Short fiction * "Alien Animal Encounters" (Strange Horizons (online), 15 October 2001) * "New Directives for Employee – Manxtse Relations" (published in Chapbook titled "Sketches of Daily Life: Two Missives From Possible Futures" by Subterranean Press, 2005. Chapbook also reprinted "Alien Animal Encounters") * "Missives from Possible Futures #1: Alternate History Search Results" (Subterranean Magazine, online edition, February 2007) * "How I Proposed to My Wife: An Alien Sex Story" (chapbook, Subterranean Press, 2007; available as shareware in April 2008) * "Pluto Tells All" (Subterranean Magazine, online edition), May 2007 * "Utere nihil non extra quiritationem suis" (METAtropolis, Audible.com, 2008, Subterranean Press 2009, Tor Books 2010) * "Denise Jones, Super Booker" (Subterranean Magazine, online edition), September 2008) * "The Tale of the Wicked" ('The New Space Opera 2'' anthology, June 2009)'' * "The President's Brain is Missing" (Tor.com, July 2010) * "An Election" (Subterranean Magazine presented story on Scalzi's blog, online edition), November 2010 * "The Other Large Thing" (Short story first published on Tweetdeck's "Deck.Ly" reprinted on Scalzi's blog), August 2011 * "Muse of Fire" (Subterranean Press, September 9, 2013) * Miniatures: The Very Short Fiction of John Scalzi (Short story collection published by Subterranean Press, December 31, 2016) Awards and nominations * In 2005, he earned the John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer for his debut novel Old Man's War * In 2006, Old Man's War was nominated for the Hugo Award for Best Novel, and was a finalist for the Locus Award for Best First Novel * In 2007, he received the Geffen Award for best-translated science fiction novel for Old Man's War, translated by Raz Greenberg * In 2007, The Ghost Brigades was a nominee for the Prometheus Award * In 2007, "Missives from Possible Futures #1: Alternate History Search Results" was a finalist for the Sidewise Award for Alternate History * In 2007, he was nominated for the Hugo Award for Best Fan Writer * In 2008, he won the Hugo Award for Best Fan Writer * In 2008, The Last Colony was nominated for the Hugo Award for Best Novel * In 2009, he won the Hugo Award for Best Related Book, for Your Hate Mail Will Be Graded: A Decade of Whatever 1998–2008 * In 2009, METAtropolis was nominated for the Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Long Form * In 2009, Zoe's Tale was nominated for the Hugo Award for Best Novel, nominated for the Andre Norton Award for Best Young Adult Science Fiction/Fantasy, nominated for the Romantic Times Reviewer's Choice Award for Science Fiction Novel and a Locus Award finalist for Best Young Adult Book * In 2009, "After the Coup" was a finalist for the Locus Award for Best Short Story * In 2010, he received the Seiun Award for The Last Colony (Best Foreign Language Novel of the Year) * In 2010, he received the Kurd-Laßwitz-Preis for The Android's Dream (Best Foreign Novel) * In 2010, The God Engines was nominated for the Hugo Award for Best Novella, as well as the Nebula Award for Best Novella * In 2012, he received the Audie Award for Best Science Fiction Audiobook for Fuzzy Nation as narrated by Wil Wheaton * In 2013, he won the Hugo Award for Best Novel and the Locus Award for Best Science Fiction Novel, for Redshirts: A Novel with Three Codas * In 2013, he won the Seiun Award for Best Foreign Language Novel of the Year for The Android's Dream * In 2016, he won the Ohio Governor's Award for the Arts in the Individual Artists category * In 2018, he won the Locus Award for Best Sci-Fi Novel for The Collapsing Empire and was nominated for the Hugo Award for Best Novel References Category:Sci Fi Authors